


Ночное видение

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Firesong, Lart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diamond Mosaic, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mosaic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lart/pseuds/Lart
Summary: Работа выполнена на основе одноименного командного арта с ФБ-2019.Ссылка на выкладку,ссылка на арт.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Ночное видение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена на основе одноименного командного арта с ФБ-2019. [Ссылка на выкладку](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218071309_fandom-horses-2019-arty-g-pg13.htm), [ссылка на арт](http://nav-info.com/images/horses/h10.jpg).

  
  
Немного процесса:  
  
  



End file.
